


Find It with Me

by ktao3



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Brief appearance by Peebee, Completely cheesy but I'm not sorry, F/F, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Mild game spoilers possibly, Not really concerned with canon compliance, Still within the basic framework of the game, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktao3/pseuds/ktao3
Summary: A complete piece of fluff because I'm getting a kick out of these two in the game.I reserve the right to add more servings of fluff. (Knowing me, I wouldn't be surprised if some angst shows up at some point.) No majors plans for an overarching story. Just scenes.





	1. Night One

“I need a break. Do you need a break?”  


That’s all Suvi said. But it was the first time she had ever said anything like that. And there was a sparkle in her eyes. Or something. Maybe I’m imagining it, Ryder thought. I just want it to be there.  


In the seconds after she had babbled her attraction at Suvi in basically the most inappropriate time and manner possible, Ryder had wondered if they could ever even be friends. But Suvi had smoothed it over with a friendly flirt of a reply. Time had gone by. They kept having great conversations . . . and Ryder kept herself from saying anything else stupid. So far.  


Exploring a vault with no clue what was around the corner? No problem. Sneak or shoot. Simple, really. She was prepared for that sort of thing by her father, her training. But that accent, those lips making her heart pound every time she was on the bridge? There was no training for dealing with that.  


Now Ryder watched Suvi making tea and worked at looking cool without looking like she was trying to look cool. She could feel herself failing. Damn it. Why was this so freaking hard?  


Suvi was talking to her. She forced her attention to her words. Not her lips. Her eyes. Her waist. Her breasts . . . Oh God, Ryder—pull yourself together. Be respectful. Don’t be a jerk.  


She wasn’t meaning to be a jerk. At all. Really, she loved talking with Suvi. About science. About God. About anything. A lot of the whole attraction was to her mind. Her attitude of wonder. Ryder loved that—and shared it. But the physical side of the attraction was a thing too. No denying it. Especially not at this moment. She felt her eyes drifting to the hips again. Eyes, Ryder. Look in her eyes.  


Light blue eyes were smiling at her. A knowing smile. A smile that said, I know you’re looking. I know, and I like it.  


Oh.  


They had a conversation about missing things from the Milky Way. About what the future might hold. It was nice. But Ryder was only half there. Because that look meant Suvi was interested too.  


She was so close. Ryder could smell the scent from her hair. She could never smell that on the bridge. She felt slightly faint.  


It was completely fucking ridiculous.  


She realized Suvi was even closer than before. Eyes still smiling, but something else too. Curiosity? Desire? Suvi’s eyes were roaming too. She was checking Ryder out. Very obviously.  


Ok. Ok. Who was the Pathfinder here? Ryder, step up.  


Ryder licked her lips. She was smiling at Suvi. She inhaled and just said it: Suvi, I like you.  


“Ryder [Suvi’s eyes were sparkling now for sure] . . . I know.” A light laugh. Those beautiful eyes.  


And her lips looked so soft. They glistened. And then, those lips were pressed against her own. She had been right—so soft. They tasted sweet. A little like tea. A little like the future.  


Ryder wrapped her arm around Suvi’s waist and pulled her close.


	2. Night 1,400

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're pretty far off the time covered in the game in this chapter. This is a future scene that has crossed my mind related to people using the name Ryder (an idea briefly mentioned in the game).
> 
> As mentioned before, there are no set plans for a plot or story arc at this point, just scenes covering this Ryder and this Suvi at various points in time . . .

Suvi heard the door slide open, followed immediately by a familiar sigh of exasperation. She turned toward the door with happy anticipation. It had only been a week, but it still felt so long.  


“Suvi! It took me exactly one guess to get the code for this door . . .”  


“The only reason I even have that code is to pacify you. Plus, you have SAM and that’s kind of cheating, isn’t it?”  


The Pathfinder moved to embrace her girlfriend. As she held her tight she said, “You’re too trusting.”  


“Our fellow colonists would be so sad if they knew you didn't trust them. They trust you.”  


Ryder shook her head. She leaned back but kept her hands loosely laced behind Suvi’s back. “Not everybody. And have you ever heard of the kett?”  


“Like a door code would stop them . . .”  


Ryder closed her eyes against the thought and exhaled. “That’s not making me feel better, Vi.”  


“You chased the kett out of this place, remember? I honestly love how you want to take care of me. But what I really need is for you to take care of me.” She gave Ryder a meaningful look and pulled her into a long, deep kiss. “I miss you. Come on.” She pulled Ryder in the direction of the bed.  


“I just worry about you.”  


“I know. Come worry on top of me.”  


Ryder shook her head. From the first time Suvi had told her about the lick test, she had known she was dealing with a woman who was curious, adventurous . . . and not overly cautious. As their relationship grew, these tendencies had not changed. Suvi grabbed life—and Ryder—with both hands and didn’t worry about things going wrong. It was an appealing quality, but also kind of worrying.  


Ryder mentally checked herself: So I’m always getting in firefights and walking into situations with who-knows-what dangers and I tell her Don’t worry, don’t worry. I’m such a hypocrite. I guess everybody worries more about the people they love than themselves . . . She realized Suvi was pulling her shirt over her head. As she dropped the shirt on the floor and gave an impatient eyebrow raise, Ryder walked over and kissed her shoulder.  


“Mmm. You really miss me, huh?”  


“Desperately. Although, the hormones might have something to do with it . . .”  


“Oh. Nice.” They were right next to the bed now. “I see how it is.” She was giving Suvi a big smile to be sure her sarcasm was clear. She put a finger on Suvi’s sternum and pushed gently. “Well, into bed then. No serious conversations. Just sex, sex, and more dirty sex. Use me . . .”  


“I intend to.” Suvi let herself fall back on the bed and Ryder flopped down next to her. Suvi pulled her into another long kiss.  


*****  


Later, in the cool sheets, resting between Suvi’s warm, soft thighs, Ryder laid her head on her lover’s breast and listened to her heart. She felt at peace for the first time in days. Suvi saying “Ryder, I love you” still echoed in her mind. She would never grow tired of hearing Suvi say her name. From the first time to this one, it always sounded beautiful on her tongue.  


She kissed the top of Suvi’s breast and said, “Better?”  


Suvi pressed her hand against Ryder’s back. “Incredibly.” Then more quietly, “I really miss you.”  


Ryder pushed herself up and looked down at her lover. “I know, babe. I really miss you too.” She moved to lie next to her. “The Tempest isn’t home anymore. Not without you. This is home now. I’m just going to have to spend a lot of time away from home.” Ryder pushed down the thought—again—that she might be turning into her father. “But this is the way it has to be.”  


“I guess that’s the price of falling in love with the Pathfinder . . . or having a family with her.” Suvi didn’t mean so much sadness to come through when she said it. But everything was so open between them right now, she couldn’t help it. Hearing it stung Ryder. For a moment they looked into each other’s eyes quietly.  


At the same time, they spoke . . .  


“I’m sorry.”  


“It’s so worth it.”  


They were quiet again, then Suvi said, “The doctors say everything looks good, so hopefully soon . . . baby Ryder will be on the way.”  


Ryder’s heart skipped a beat.  


Everywhere she went these days, proud parents introduced her to baby Ryders. She was flattered, but it was a little strange. A lot of times she would simply say, “My father would be honored.” But this was different . . .  


“You aren’t really going to name the baby after me—are you? There’s already about a hundred Ryders running around this place . . .” She gave Suvi a questioning look.  


“Babe, I love you, but Ryder Ryder does seem a little excessive.”  


Ryder turned this over in her mind and searched Suvi’s eyes again. “Hold on. Don’t you think the baby’s last name should be Anwar? You’re doing all the work.” They had never really worked through these details somehow. None of this had seemed completely real till Suvi came to live on Meridian . . .  


“That’s exactly why I get to choose. Not trying to back out now, are you?” Ryder knew it was just a joke, but that nagging fear of being a little too like her father made her overly sensitive . . .  


“Don’t say that. You know I would never . . .” She realized her hand was gripping Suvi’s waist.  


And then Suvi was squeezing her shoulder too, love so written on her face as she said, “I know! I know you, Ryder. That’s why I love you. And exactly why I want to give the baby your name. I trust you with . . . everything.”  


I trust you with everything. The words settled into the core of Ryder’s chest. They calmed her heart and her mind. This was what mattered. This is who she wanted to be. Who she was. She pulled Suvi into an embrace. "Whatever you want, babe. I would be so honored . . ."


	3. Night 35, Night 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryder and Suvi finally find the right moment to get it together . . . 
> 
> Fluffiness abounding.

After their first kiss, Ryder wished her top priority could be Suvi—but that was an impossibility. The kett and the colonists had to come first. Suvi didn’t feel comfortable spending too much time in Ryder’s cabin (much less sleeping there) for fear of what the rest of the crew would think. “I don’t want anyone to think you aren’t 100% focused on Meridian,” she said. So Ryder held onto the rare stolen kiss, many stolen glances from the bridge, rereading Suvi’s adorable emails, and hearing her voice during missions.  


Right after Meridian, Ryder was lying in a bed in the medlab next to the bed Scott was on, so worried about him it took Lexi to remind her that Suvi was worried about her. When Lexi asked Drack to go get Suvi, Ryder looked at her curiously: "He knows about us?” Lexi put her hand on Ryder’s shoulder and said, “Everybody knows. It’s sweet, really. Everyone feels protective of you two.”  


Ryder replied, “Oh. Well, that will make things easier,” but she felt a blush rising in her cheeks.  


When Suvi came into the medlab, she squatted right next to Ryder and simply looked into her eyes. She couldn’t say anything for 15 seconds, and then finally exhaled and said, “You’re okay”—half question, half statement to calm her own fears.  


Ryder motioned for Suvi to come closer. She kissed her cheek and held her head and said, “I’m okay. I’m sorry I scared you. Can you stay here with me and Scott?”  


“Of course.” Suvi sat on the floor between the cots and leaned her head against the wall, relief slowly pushing the fear from her eyes.

*****

After Meridian, Suvi was more comfortable with their relationship being out in the open, but still not comfortable with spending the night in Ryder’s cabin.  


Ryder said, “I understand. You’re totally right.”  


But the next time they were back at the Nexus, events began to fall into place: Gil had a poker tournament, and Lexi was meeting with Harry to discuss new protocols to protect the population as there was more planet to planet travel. Vetra was spending time with Sid and Cora was meeting with some Asari. And so on and so on, until the only people on the ship were Suvi, Ryder, and Peebee.  


Ryder found Peebee messing around on the research computer.  


“Any plans for the evening?”  


“Just messing around with some theories, running some simulations.” Peebee didn’t look up.  


“Maybe a little time relaxing on the Nexus?”  


“No apartment, remember?”  


“Yeah, I remember.” Ryder wished Peebee still had that apartment . . .  


“What about Vortex? Relax and blow off some steam . . .”  


Peebee finally looked up. “Ohhh. I get it. You want to do it with Suvi!”  


“Peebee, don’t say that.”  


“That’s the mildest euphemism I know! I could’ve said . . .”  


“Don’t say it, whatever it is . . .”  


“Okay, okay,” Peebee stood up. “I know you really like her. Like, you love her. I know. You helped me with Kalinda, so I’ll help you, okay? I’ll go to Vortex.”  


“Just don’t get in any trouble . . .”  


“Sorry—one favor a day. That’s the limit.” Peebee started walking out, but called over her shoulder, “Have fun, Ryder!”  


Just then Suvi walked out of the kitchen with three bowls of . . . something. She called over to Ryder, “Peebee’s leaving?”  


“Yeah, going to Vortex.”  


“Do you want to go with her?”  


Ryder was walking on the walkway now, “No, no. I want to stay here with you. Wanna have snacks in my cabin?”  


“Sure.”  


Ryder slid down the ladder right next to Suvi. She gave her a peck on the cheek and said, “Perfect.”  


*****  


As they sat eating snacks, Ryder casually mentioned “Looks like we’ve got the ship to ourselves.”  


“Oh? I wasn’t sure.”  


For a few more minutes, they talked about their crew mates, and the colonies, and Meridian, and Heleus while Ryder worked up the courage to say what she was thinking.  


In the middle of Suvi talking about a massive volcano that had just been discovered on some planet or the other, Ryder inhaled then said, “Suvi, do you want to make love with me?” Her face was on fire and her voice sounded strained.  


Suvi stopped talking, and for a second, silence hung between them. She suddenly exclaimed, “Ryder!” And she started to say “I . . .” but she was also laughing a little.  


Ryder’s stomach tightened and she said, “Oh God . . . I’m sorry.”  


But Suvi was moving toward her, “No, Ryder. Yes! I want to. I want to.” And then Suvi was moving to straddle her. That was new. She put her hands on Ryder’s shoulders. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m laughing because you explore vaults and fight kett, and I’m the thing that makes you nervous. That’s kind of funny. And . . . I’m nervous. Just like you are. And I feel a little delirious, because . . . Because you care about me enough to want to make love with me.” To spare either of them from having to say any more, she leaned down to kiss Ryder.  


After a few moments of increasingly amazing kisses, Ryder said, “Um . . . do you want to move . . . to the bed?” But she started to laugh before she could finish. But then she said, “Really, do you?”  


“Yes.”  


“I swear I won’t be this ridiculous once we’re in bed.”  


Suvi smiled and said, “Well, let’s find out . . .”  


*****  


Once they were in bed, with Ryder resting comfortably on top of Suvi, they were both serious.  


Suvi said, “Are you sure you’re recovered from Meridian?”  


Ryder nodded, “I am. I promise. Are you sure I’m not rushing you right now? We can just talk.”  


“You’re not. I want you.”  


Ryder’s heart started to race hearing that. And from that second all the way to the one when Suvi was coming beneath her, in her embrace, everything was one long heart-pounding dream. Seeing Suvi naked for the first time, how beautiful she was. Feeling Suvi’s soft belly against her own, feeling her breast in Suvi’s mouth. Kissing every inch of Suvi’s body. Every moment she had been imagining and holding onto was happening.  


“You are so beautiful.”  


“No,” Suvi shook her head.  


“You are. You are . . .”  


They weren’t laughing now. The way Suvi kissed her, so deep and slow and soft and hot—it was all one long battle to breathe and maintain some semblance of control. When she felt Suvi coming, she let herself go too. Everything was intense and beautiful and finally, for the first time in months, out of control, in the best way.  


In the seconds after that mind explosion, Ryder struggled to catch her breath. Suvi said very quietly, “Sara, I love you.” It was the most amazing thing Ryder had heard in her life.  


“Suvi, I love you, too.”  


They lay in a peaceful bliss, pressed against one another, looking at each other, caressing each other gently.  


Suvi said, “Ryder, you’re the girlfriend I dreamed of in high school. You’re smart and you like science, and you’re hot . . . And I love . . .” Suvi kissed her, “the way you kiss. And you’re so sweet.”  


Ryder ran a finger down Suvi’s forearm. “Did some girl treat you wrong in high school? Because if she did, that girl is an idiot. And also, I hate her.”  


Suvi laughed, “There is no such girl. It was just a dream I had. I was a red-haired nerd who was super into science AND God. So that pretty much alienated most everybody. Plus, I was weird—like I am now—licking rocks and whatnot. And I was totally uncomfortable with my body . . . God, it’s actually sort of a miracle I even had friends . . .”  


Ryder reached to brush back some hair on Suvi’s forehead, “Sounds like a typical teenager to me. Don’t you know those are all the things I love about you? I love that you’re curious and smart and passionate about learning . . . everything. And your body is beautiful. And your soul is beautiful. I wish I’d had the chance to be your high school girlfriend . . . I would’ve done whatever you dreamed of.”  


Suvi’s eyes were shining. “No, this is perfect—you being my girlfriend, right now. Ryder . . .” Suvi exhaled shakily, “I just like you so much.” Her voice was full of emotion. “I guess that’s a little silly to say now.”  


Ryder embraced her and held her tight. “It isn’t, babe, at all. I know, because I like you so much too . . .”


End file.
